Satinea, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: Deep in the woods lives a noble woman, who has an unhealthy obsession with the world's most gruesome foods.


**Author's Note: **This is second in the series of the Seven Deadly Sins, my stories based off of the ones created by Mothy using Vocaloids. This one is based off the song "Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil" which is based off of the sin Gluttony. In this story I used my Worgen Hunter Satinea, who in game I RP as a cannibal. I thought she'd fit pretty well as the main character of this story. The two servants and the cook are characters that belong to some of my friends and they wished to have a part in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Satinea, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil<strong>

"_**Make sure you leave nothing left."**_

"Hurry up with that meal already, yer goin' to DIE of MY starvation if ya' don' move yerselves a little faster!"

"_**In a vile mansion filled with despicable smell begins another last dinner,"**_

Deep within the woods was a manor that hardly anyone knew. The person that had lived there spent most of her time alone other then the few staff members she had within her abode. She was a noble, a woman of royalty but unlike other being born into it, she simply schemed and manipulated people to get to the top. All of her work earned her the large home she had and the title of importance that came with it.

"What does the mistress want today?" One of the servants, a large orc that went by the name 'Couch' asked the other, an equally large male with long brown hair tied in a fox tail hairstyle. He appeared to be part elven and human for his ears were slightly long and pointed and he had sharp canines, he was normally addressed by the name Mantanion.

"Whatever … this is." Mantanion was handed a platter covered by a metal dome. The stench that emitted from the meal was something even the most starved person would turn their nose up to.

"_**with an array of food that would sicken a normal person, sits a lone woman devouring it with a smile on her face."**_

The servant sighed as he made his way from the kitchen to the long table within the dining hall. With each step the table grew more crowded with dishes that looked more revolting then the last. Piles of unidentified meats, raw, uncooked flesh of various kinds of animals. Yet at the end of the table there was someone devouring each piece of meat. It was a young woman, gray eyes with a hint of green and auburn colored hair that feathered down to her shoulders. She wore a elegant dress of black and red, an outfit of a noble woman.

"_**This woman's name is Satinea Hache."**_

"Lady Hache, the rest of your meal." Mant placed the covered platter in front of her, she growling at him in a canine manner as she opened the dish. The gruesome meal she was set on eating was a dish of overly ripened vegetables, something that seemed to resemble an elven ear, raw heart of an animal of some kind, and a side of squid. Uncooked of course.

"_**She used to go after the most gourmet foods of the world, but at the end, what she ended up desiring was the world's most gruesome foods."**_

The servants watched as she grinned, taking her fork and stabbing it into the raw animal heart. She picked up the entire thing, opening her mouth wide and stuffing it into her mouth. Any normal person would probably heave at the disgusting sight before them, but the servants of Lady Satinea had grown used to this kind of display over the months they had to serve for her.

Satinea wasn't always the ravenous creature she was. There had been a time where she was a normal woman, one who adored the various foods the world had to offer, those that she could get her hands on were savored, the tastes given to her divine. However soon after having tasted nearly every time of delicacy, she craved for something more, and soon began turning to more … out of place foods. She began desiring the taste of raw animal flesh, odd combinations of expired foods and gradually more undesirable nourishment.

"Why does she insist on eating all these disgusting foods? What happened to the foods she used to eat?" The orcish servant muttered slightly as he stood on her side to no one particular, perhaps to the other servant that stood near her other side. Satinea stopped what she was doing, looking at him before she reached out, snatching his arm and growling at him with breath that reeked of rancid meats.

"Wot does it matter to ya' wot I eat?" She growled, dragging the orc closer and slamming his head against the table to come face to face with a old fish head. He grit his teeth, staring at the fish head before back up to his mistress as she lowered her face down to his.

"It's best to keep yer thoughts to yerself. Now, remember who yer workin' for and bring out more dishes..."

"_**Bow down and show your reverence to our great Satinea,"**_

She smirked as she released his head, letting him stand before pointing to the kitchen. The orc stumbled back, glancing to the other servant who simply stood obediently on the other side of her. While Satinea's eating habits were questionable, she took care of the people she worked for. Their pay was higher then the average worker and she did this to make sure they could put up with what they had to do for her.

"_**All of the ingredients in this world belongs to her."**_

The door of the kitchen swung open as the chef made her way into the room, holding two platters on each hand. The chef was known for her renown cooking prowess, Lady Litavis, a Blood Elf who had flowing, wavy locks of red hair and also knew a little more about cooking bizarre things then one person should know. It was because of this that Satinea had chosen this woman for her new chef.

"My lady, the new dishes you requested." Litavis bowed after she had set the dishes down, then stood back upright as she removed the lid from the platters. "Made from the finest … ingredients I could find in town."

Lady Satinea smirked down at the dishes, giving a toothy grin as her hand reached down and grabbed the wrist of the slightly smaller arm on the plate. She pulled it up, sniffing the flesh before taking it and shoving the meat into her mouth in one bite. Bones crunched against her teeth with the small gnomish arm, saliva dripped down her chin as she enjoyed the flavor.

"Delicious." She exclaimed, scooping up the other smaller arms and pushing them into her mouth like she hadn't even eaten at all.

"_**Devour everything in this world, there is still room in the stomach."**_

"MORE!" The noble woman cried out, standing upright as she barked orders at the chef. "Bring to me more of these fine delicacies, and … bring out a nice salad to go with it, the normal toppings if ya' would."

The chef nodded and gave a silent sigh, returning to the kitchen as the door shut behind her. Counters that was stained with blood and held various body parts of different races ranging from elves, humans, even a few goblin parts were found. Litavis knew that her job would be on the line, even after what had to be done, she would need to find a new way of life. She couldn't take much more of cooking these dishes, half the time she didn't even cook them, simply slapped them on the plate and sent them on their way.

"_**Even the deadly poison that's gleaming blue,"**_

Quietly she prepared the salad, a small bottle sat next to the dish as she worked. Satinea Hache was a dangerous person, even she knew that, and so she was going to put an end to this woman before she had a chance to do anymore harm to her mentality. She reached over, taking the bottle and tipping it over the salad, blue liquid poured from the container, dousing the wilted leaves of the salad she was going to serve. Her mistress would eat anything, it wouldn't raise too many questions as to what the blue dressing on her salad was.

She placed the cork back on the bottle and placed the lid over the salad after having put some on the array of humanoid flesh, grabbing the other repulsive dish she shoved the door to the kitchen open with her hip. She moved down the table and gently placed the two dishes in front of her. Opening the lids she reviled the mixture of body parts and the disgusting salad. Satinea eyed the salad, looking at the blue dressing before digging a fork into it and began shoveling the greens into her mouth. Litavis gave a secret smile, watching, waiting for the poison to take effect. Nothing happened.

"_**is nothing but a spice on the main dish."**_

The chef waited, perhaps it took a little for it to work. Still nothing. The mistress continued to eat as if the poison was just another flavor. It was then she realized the woman she worked for was even more dangerous then she knew. It was almost as if nothing could kill her discreetly.

"_**Eat until there's nothing but bones, if that's not enough, chew on the dishes."**_

The mistress continued to eat, grabbing the arms that was offered on the dish and biting into the flesh, ripping it from the bone like it was a chicken leg. She lifted her hand, signaling for a waiter to bring her a glass of wine while the blood from her meal dripped from her mouth and onto the table. It was a sickening display to watch her eat, she was like a ravenous beast that could never be sated, always continuing to eat, no matter how much she was fed, and she never seemed to gain weight. It was like her stomach was a bottomless pit.

"_**The happiness that dances on the tip of the tongue, tonight's dinner is far from over."**_

Litavis stared in disbelief, watching as Satinea went on unharmed. Offering a smile to cover her look of confusion, she bowed and returned to the kitchen where she would ponder her next move. She had only been working for the noble woman for a couple months, the last chef had retired early from his job and she was starting to see a good reason as to why.

"_**The 15th cook this year said in a low voice 'Could I be discharged, my lady?'"**_

The next day the cook decided this had to be done. She could no longer work for Lady Satinea despite the generous offering of payments that had come with the job. Money talked, but even she had limits when it came to her type of work. The lady awaited breakfast that morning, eyes watching the kitchen door. The cook stepped out, but not with any plates or food of any kind. She watched as Litavis walked up to the table, bowing low and offering her respect.

"My lady, I have come to a decision, I would like to be relieved of my duties as your cook." She spoke directly, but still kept her head down in respect.

"_**Hmph, what useless people."**_

"Why is it ya' do no' wish to work for me any longer?" Satinea spoke as she leaned back in her dining chair, holding the drink of a red liquid the servants had brought to her.

"I wish to study more exotic cooking tactics, and I must leave this place to do so." The chef lied through her teeth, it was better then telling her she was bat-shit crazy though. The lady stood, taking her wine glass and downing the contents in one gulp.

"I don' think that's the reason at all. I think yer breakin' … you can't handle yer job anymore. That's alright though, I won' worry bout it."

"_**Bow down and show your reverence to our great Satinea."**_

Satinea slowly rounded the end of the table, walking towards her as she licked her lips slowly. Saliva dripped from her changing canines. Her mouth began to grow longer, face shifting into a canine snout. She towered over the cook, looking down as she grinned before her tongue hung from her worgen mouth. Litavis looked up at the wolf creature in front of her, eyes widened as she started backing away.

"_**Everybody who betrays her will pay a heavy price."**_

Satinea grinned, teeth clenched tightly together as she salivated with hunger. It dripped to the floor as she opened her mouth, licking her maw before she spoke.

"I'll just have you fer my breakfast..."

"_**Devour everything in this world, today is a special menu."**_

The servant known as Couch brought himself from the kitchen, holding a couple rather large platters. Even with his orcish strength, he seemed to be having trouble holding them up at the same time. The large worgen beast sat in her chair, watching as the servant plopped the platters down. The orc lifted the lids off the dishes, revealing a mess of blood and flesh.

"_**With red hair shining white, it is the perfect appetizer for the salad."**_

The other dish was a salad to go with the main meal, the leaves dead and wilted, cheese topping moldy and runny, and among the topping of the dish was a tangled mess of red, wavy hair. The lady smirked at the sight of the hair, diving her fork into the mess and rising it up to her mouth and stuffing the entire fork full into her mouth, hair and all.

"_**Eat until there's nothing but bones, if that's not enough, then just get seconds."**_

She devoured the light salad, moving onto the mess of flesh and elven body parts. She grabbed a leg from the platter, sniffing the scent of desperation and fear that still lingered in the meat. Satinea smirked, sinking her teeth into the flesh, down to the bone. She continued to do this, until there was nothing left but humanoid bones on the platter, she letting her tongue drag along the plate as she licked up the blood left over.

"_**Hey, that little servant over there, what do you taste like?"**_

The lady had devoured the entire meal, and yet her stomach still felt as if there was nothing in it at all. She growled, throwing the platter aside and stood, looking at the orcish servant before she grinned, reaching out and pulling him to her by his tie. The servant blinked as he was met face to face with her, she licking her chops before she opened her mouth.

"I'm still hungry, I'm sure ya' don' mind if I have seconds..." The mistress spoke with a smirk, then opened her mouth wide once again as the sound of the servant's scream tore through the mansion.

"_**As the days went by, the mansion became empty. There's nothing left and there's no one there."**_

Days had passed since Satinea had devoured every last person within the mansion. With no one to cook the food, no one to bring it, she began simply grabbing things for herself. She had soon cleaned out the kitchen, no a single morsel of food was left in the entire manor. Yet she was still hungry, still scavenging for food, anything she could get her hands on. She would even catch the rats of the house an devour the rodents whole.

"_**Even then she still continues to seek the world's most gruesome food."**_

"_If I leave any food behind, I'll be punished..._" She grumbled to herself, growling under her breath as she tore apart the drawers of the kitchen. That was it, it was final, there was absolutely nothing left to eat in the entire place. The mistress of Hache Manor walked from the kitchen with irritation, storming up the steps to her bedchambers. She threw herself onto her bed, shoving away the small piles of bones that had been left there from midnight snacks.

"_**Devour everything in this world. She looked at her own right hand and silently smiled."**_

Falling back onto the bed she stared at the ceiling, stomach growling up at her as she remained in a daze. The dim lights of her room were a constant reminder of the empty house and she lifted her right hand to block it. She looked at her hand a moment, watching the flesh as it tightened and released with the movement of her fingers. She simply smiled, letting her tongue hang out of the side of her mouth.

"_**'There's still something I haven't eaten...'"**_

Slowly she lowered her hand to her mouth, lathering up her fingers with the saliva before with a sickening snap she bit down onto her hand, biting her own fingers clean off. The pain was nothing compared to the satisfactory of a meal, and she continued to devour her own hand, biting, chewing, blood spilling onto the sheets where she laid.

"_**Satinea's last gruesome meal, the ingredients were … yes, herself."**_

The manor had fallen silent, for days no activity was reported before finally someone managed to get in. The place reeked of rotting flesh, the scent growing stronger as they went up the stairs to the bed chambers. It was there they found the remains of Lady Satinea Hache, her flesh had been eaten off her body, below her chest was nothing left except bones and pieces of meat that had never had the chance to be devoured.

"_**The body that has devoured every food, no one will ever know the taste of it."**_


End file.
